Avec vous pour toujours, Sesshomaru-sama
by Cristaline
Summary: Après s'être perdu de vue pendant plus de sept ans, Rin et Sesshomaru se retrouvent comme par hasard lors d'une soirée mondaine. Espérant pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, ils découvriront que beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts...leur relation de camaraderie ne pourra plus jamais être la même. Sess/Rin, époque moderne, mini-fic de Noël!
1. Cocktails, caviars et un revenant

Titre : Avec vous pour toujours, Sesshomaru-sama

A/N : Bonjour à toutes! Je suis sincèrement désolée d'être aussi absente ces jours-ci, j'ai été horriblement débordée. Mais avec le temps des fêtes qui approche, je vois enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel!

Voici donc une petite fic légère de noël, 5 chapitres tout au plus, que j'avais envie d'écrire en ce temps de rassemblement et de réjouissance! J'espère que vous aimerez!

C'est une fic à l'époque moderne, Sesshomaru et Rin qui s'étaient perdus de vue depuis plus de sept ans se retrouvent comme par hasard... Enfin...je n'en dis pas plus...vous verrez!

Chapitre 1 : Cocktails, caviars...et un revenant

La mélodie des violons, le pop d'une bouteille de champagne, les rires hautains et les bavasseries insipides. L'ambiance bon enfant annonçait une soirée mondaine comme les autres. Rin refoula son envie de bâiller et continua sa tournée avec ennui, portant avec elle un plateau de canapés pour les convives.

La soirée allait être longue!

Rin en avait l'habitude. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle travaillait pour le traiteur Koga. Ces soirées ennuyeuses faisaient partie de son quotidien.

Cette soirée-là, tous les astres annonçaient une soirée comme les autres, à servir une bande de snobinards qui ne font pas partie du même univers que le sien. Des hommes d'affaires pompeux, des vieillards richissimes, flanqués de croqueuses de diamants. Outre une plus grande prédominance de youkais, cette soirée-là était comme toutes les autres soirées.

Un coup d'oeil sur son plateau lui confirma que le safre qui venait de passer à côté d'elle avait tout pris. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, où Ayame l'attendait, un sourire en coin.

«Ça alors! Je vois qu'Onigumo t'a vidé le plateau!»

«Moui...», dit Rin avec ennui. «Je pense que je vais faire une tournée de caviars maintenant»

«Non non! Koga vient de m'appeler... Les convives à qui il tient compagnie veulent du champagne. Est-ce que tu peux y aller pour moi, s'il te plaît? Mon dos me fait fichtrement mal ce soir, je préfèrerais rester ici», lui demanda Ayame avec des yeux plein d'espoir. Rin lui lança un regard suspicieux.

«Oh...et ce n'est pas parce que tu es trop gênée de servir Koga?», s'enquit Rin.

«Rin, est-ce que tu m'as vu l'orgelet! Je suis affreuse! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie de proche ce soir! S'il te plaît!», la supplia Ayame.

«Pas besoin de me supplier Ayame! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me le demandes aussi gentiment! Bien sûr que je vais y aller!», la rassura Rin en attrapant le plateau de flûtes à champagne. «Comme si c'était fait!»

«Merci infiniment!», s'exclama Ayame avec un sourire rassuré. «Ils sont là-bas, au fond, près du balcon. C'est le groupe avec le type ténébreux aux cheveux noirs, et la femme aux yeux rouges avec un décolleté plongeant. Fais gaffe!»

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai déjà trouvés!», s'exclama Rin en se dirigeant vers le groupe. «Koga est à peu près celui qui parle le plus fort dans cette salle!»

Rin marcha lentement, ses escarpins faisaient un bruit retentissant sur le plancher de marbre. Elle détestait l'uniforme que leur imposait Koga, à la fois peu commode et un peu provocateur. Si ce n'était pas du salaire qui était aussi généreux, Rin aurait déjà balancé ses chaussures par la fenêtre pour aller prendre un peu d'air. La cour arrière du manoir où avait lieu la réception ce soir était magnifique! Elle y avait aperçu plusieurs arbres, des bosquets avec des sentiers sinueux. Elle mourrait d'envie d'inspecter le grand cerisier de plus près...Mais c'est vrai qu'il commençait à faire plutôt froid pour se balader de la sorte...en plein mois de décembre!

Sans trop payer attention au groupe, elle s'inclina légèrement.

« Bonsoir, messieurs, madame. Voilà vos rafraichissements», dit-elle d'un ton convivial.

«Ah enfin! Il n'est pas trop tôt! Trinquons!», s'exclama Koga en attrapant un verre.

Rin approcha chaque personne du groupe, pour les laisser se servir. Rin ne se donna même pas la peine de les regarder dans les yeux, elle préférait fixer leurs chaussures. Les amis de Koga sont intimidants : des youkais froids, imposants, elle préférait être la plus invisible possible pour s'enfuir au plus vite.

Une paire de chaussures attira toutefois son attention. Emporio Armani. Ce modèle était plutôt commun auprès de la gent masculine dans ce genre de réception. C'est plutôt la couleur gris foncé des chaussures qui l'intriguait...cette teinte...cela lui faisait tellement pensé à...

Rin leva les yeux, curieuse. Son cœur arrêta de battre pendant une fraction de seconde.

Des yeux d'ambre perçants, cachés sous quelques mèches rebelles, de longs cheveux argentés...

Sesshomaru-sama!

Rin sentit ses chevilles trembler. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu! Au moins sept années! Que pouvait-elle faire? Comment allait-il réagir! Il écoutait la femme avec indifférence, quand il se tourna finalement vers elle pour prendre un verre. Rin pria mentalement pour qu'il ne la regarde pas, qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas.

Prière refusée, ses yeux d'ambre s'immobilisèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent les yeux noisette de Rin. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés, comme s'il était surpris. Il l'avait reconnue, elle en était certaine! Mais était-il heureux de la voir? Son regard était aussi impénétrable que dans ses souvenirs.

«Hé Rin!», s'exclama Koga avec impatience. «Sur quelle planète te caches-tu? Va aider Ayame, elle a au moins trois plateaux de canapés qui attendent!»

«H-Hai!», couina Rin. Elle s'inclina poliment devant Sesshomaru et s'enfuit avec son cabaret vide.

Le youkai la suivit des yeux, ce que Koga remarqua avec amusement.

«Holà Sesshomaru, ai-je mal fait de la rappeler à l'ordre?», s'enquit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Sesshomaru lança un regard désintéressé à Koga.

«Bien sûr que tu as bien fait Koga, tu sais bien que Sesshomaru ne mange pas les humains», rétorqua Kagura avec un sourire narquois.

Sesshomaru fit mine d'ignorer leurs bavasseries de mauvais goût et trempa ses lèvres dans sa coupe, l'air distant.

…

«Ça va Rin?», s'inquiéta Ayame.

«Oui oui! Comme sur des roulettes!», dit-elle avec le souffle à moitié coupé. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles.

«Tu es sûre? Tu as failli trébucher au moins cinq fois en venant me rejoindre!», s'exclama Ayame avec un petit sourire amusé. «Est-ce Taisho Sesshomaru qui te trouble à ce point?»

Rin faillit s'étouffer. «Qu-quoi?!»

«Je t'ai vu le regarder. Je dois avouer que c'est un sacré bel homme, mais je ne croyais pas qu'il était ton genre!», s'exclama-t-elle avec amusement.

Rin lui lança un regard troublé. «N-non! Ce n'est pas ça! Je...». Elle soupira. «Je crois que j'ai un malaise, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air!»

«Dac, va sur le balcon un peu, calmer tes hormones! Je vais m'occuper des plateaux, prends une pause!»

«...Hai...arigato Ayame-chan», souffla-t-elle en longeant les murs jusqu'au somptueux balcon du manoir.

…

_«Sesshomaru-sama! NONN!»_

_«Rin, cesse de pleurer»_

_«Ne me laissez pas ici, Sesshomaru-sama, je vous en supplie!» s'écria une fillette, en essayant de sécher ses larmes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter._

_Le youkai se mit genoux, pour être à la hauteur de la jeune fille qui était devenue sa protégée._

_«Rin, tu es assez grande pour comprendre. Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, tu ne serais pas heureuse dans mon manoir. Tu as besoin de vivre parmi les tiens...»_

_«Non...Non je ne veux pas! Les humains ne m'ont fait que du mal! Je veux rester avec vous, Sesshomaru-sama, pour toujours!», s'écria la fillette en pleurant de plus belle._

_Sesshomaru resta silencieux un instant, déstabilisé par la volonté de la fillette. Sa propre détermination commençait à vaciller. Pouvait-il réellement en vouloir à cette jeune humaine de mépriser sa race?_

_Sesshomaru reprit ses esprits. Non, c'était insensé! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Rin haïr les humains. Non seulement cela était malsain pour elle, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans un manoir de youkai. La crise économique maintenant terminée, ses responsabilités ne faisaient que se multiplier, en tant que président de Taisho Inc. Il serait un gardien absent, qui n'a pas le temps ni les moyens de surveiller sa protégée. La vieille gouvernante avait raison. Que cela plaise à Rin ou non, elle devait apprendre à vivre avec les humains, elle ne serait victime que de discrimination et de mépris parmi les youkais..._

_Sesshomaru soupira et balaya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa protégée. Lui...si froid, homme d'affaires si cruel, comment pouvait-il laisser une petite humaine le mener par le bout du nez de la sorte? Rin était devenue si spéciale au cours des deux dernières années...sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte..._

_«Rin...Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ces humains ne te feront pas de mal. Tu as ma parole, ils vont prendre soin de toi et t'apprendre à être heureuse parmi eux.»_

_«...Mais je veux rester avec vous Sesshomaru-sama», dit-elle, toute penaude en séchant ses larmes. Elle commençait à accepter la dure réalité, elle avait compris que le youkai ne changerait pas d'idée._

_«Un jour, tu comprendras. C'est pour le mieux, tu vas avoir des amis de ton âge et pouvoir jouer avec eux...», répondit Sesshomaru. Une fois de plus, il était surpris de pouvoir offrir de tels mots de réconfort à sa Rin...lui, l'éternel sociopathe._

_«Mais, je ne pourrai plus vous voir?», s'enquit-elle tristement. «Plus jamais?»_

_«Ne t'en fais pas, Rin. Je vais venir te visiter»_

_«Souvent?»_

_«Aussi souvent que possible»_

_«Alors...vous n'allez pas m'oublier?», s'enquit-elle avec une moue triste._

_«Ne dis pas de sottise. Bon, je dois y aller maintenant», dit-il lentement en balayant la dernière larme. «Sois sage, d'accord»_

_«...Hai...»_

_«Au revoir, alors.», dit-il en se relevant. _

_Rin le regarda s'éloigner. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle n'en voulait pas à Sesshomaru-sama. C'était un bon gardien. Il était sage, elle savait que s'il avait dit que c'était pour le mieux, alors il devait avoir raison. C'était pour le mieux et elle devait faire avec._

_«Au revoir Sesshomaru-samaaaa!», cria-t-elle._

_Il se retourna une dernière fois. Elle fit un gros effort pour le bombarder d'un sourire. Le regard du youkai s'attendrit un tout petit peu, il hocha la tête et lui offrit l'ombre d'un sourire, avant embarquer dans sa voiture. _

_Le sourire de Rin s'élargit davantage. Même si elle venait de perdre son gardien, elle était heureuse, parce qu'elle avait vu Sesshomaru-sama sourire._

Ce sourire, Rin ne l'avait jamais oublié. Après toutes ses années, le souvenir était toujours intact dans son esprit, c'était son plus précieux trésor.

«Sesshomaru-sama...», murmura-t-elle, en fixant la lune.

Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi beau, froid et inatteignable.

...Pourtant, il n'avait été qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, pourquoi alors, se sentait-elle aussi loin de lui?

Parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Cruellement. Simplement. Abandonnée. Le cœur de Rin se tordit de douleur.

Oh bien sûr...il l'avait visité quelques fois, après l'avoir laissée au soin de Kaede. Mais, après qu'elle eut treize ans, il n'était plus revenu. Il avait mentionné un long voyage d'affaires, et avait mentionné également qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un bout de temps. Rin avait attendu patiemment, trois mois, six mois, un an, deux ans...il n'était jamais revenu. Cela avait brisé Rin au plus haut point.

Elle connaissait le marché qui avait été convenu entre Kaede et lui. Elle devait vivre son enfance parmi les humains, et à l'âge de l'émancipation, soit à seize ans, elle aurait à choisir sa destinée : terminer son éducation sous la tutelle de Sesshomaru ou rester avec Kaede. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas respecté sa part du marché? Sesshomaru l'avait-il oubliée? Avait-il décidé qu'elle n'était plus rien pour lui?

«Hayashi Rin...», lança une voix grave et douce. Rin connaissait trop bien cette voix. Elle se retourna lentement, pour faire face au youkai, qui était accoté contre la porte. Elle était appuyée contre la rampe du balcon, leurs positions respectives ressemblaient presque à une symétrie parfaite.

«Rin...», dit-il.

«Alors...vous m'avez reconnue», souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

«Bien sûr», répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle. «Mais il est vrai que tu as beaucoup changé. Tu es une femme, maintenant», observa-t-il.

Rin baissa les yeux, embarrassée.

«Pourquoi t'es-tu éloignée aussi rapidement tout à l'heure?», s'enquit-il. «J'allais expliquer à Koga qui tu étais...»

Rin tourna la tête et fixa de nouveau la lune qui était pleine, ses yeux aussi étaient en train de s'emplir.

«Je-je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas me parler», dit-elle timidement.

«...Hmph...»

Sesshomaru s'approcha de Rin, pour être à ses côtés. Il s'accota sur la rampe du balcon, mais davantage pour observer Rin que la lune. Il remarqua qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Comme avant, il leva une main vers son visage, pour la poser sur sa joue et tourner le visage de Rin vers le sien. Ses grands yeux noisette étaient restés les mêmes : grands et expressifs, qui accentuaient son innocence et sa vulnérabilité.

«Que se passe-t-il Rin? Tu croyais sérieusement que je t'avais oubliée?», s'enquit-il avec patience et douceur...comme avant...

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. Elle venait enfin de comprendre! Elle n'avait jamais cru que ce jour viendrait...

Le jour où elle verrait Sesshomaru de nouveau...et qu'il soit également heureux de la revoir. Rin sentit ses larmes couler. Ne pouvant se retenir une seconde de plus, elle se jeta dans les bras du youkai pour y sangloter de tout son saoul. Surpris, Sesshomaru se raidit, mais ne la repoussa pas.

«Rin, pourquoi pleures-tu?», dit-il, l'air presque perplexe.

«Sesshomaru-sama! Vous m'avez tellement manqué!», s'exclama-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

«Tiens tiens, mais que se passe-t-il ici?», s'enquit une voix féminine et doucereuse.

Rin brisa aussitôt son étreinte avec le youkai et pria pour que ses joues ne deviennent pas écarlates. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé à quel point son geste pouvait avoir l'air compromettant dans le cadre de ses fonctions. Elle tourna la tête et vit la femme aux yeux rouges, un sourire narquois flanqué aux lèvres presque en permanence.

«Kagura. Je viens de réaliser que cette servante est en fait ma protégée de longue date, Hayashi Rin», expliqua Sesshomaru, qui ne semblait pas du tout embarrassé par la situation.

Rin sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il venait de la présenter comme sa protégée. Elle était donc encore à ses yeux sa protégée, même aujourd'hui!

«Ah oui...l'humaine de compagnie que tu avais prise sous ton aile...», souffla Kagura d'un air sinistre. «Intéressant...»

«Rin, je te présente Kagura...la vice-présidente aux affaires corporatives d'Onigumo Corp.», lança poliment Sesshomaru.

«Enchantée, Kagura-sama», dit-elle en s'inclinant.

«Mmm...je crois que ton patron te cherche, Rin», répondit-elle avec indifférence.

«Koga pourra attendre», rétorqua Sesshomaru en fronçant les sourcils.

Kagura parut irritée, mais ni Sesshomaru ni Rin ne remarquèrent. Rin avait rougi de bonheur, à l'idée que Sesshomaru ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

«Pourquoi au juste, vous voyez bien qu'elle une simple servante de banquet au travail», répliqua Kagura.

«Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour Koga?», s'enquit Sesshomaru, en ignorant la youkai.

«Un peu plus de six mois maintenant»

«Hmph... C'est curieux que je t'aie pas aperçue plus tôt...»

«Cela ne fait que trois mois que je suis serveuse aux réceptions. Au début, on travaille seulement dans les cuisines...», expliqua Rin, qui se sentait quelque peu minable d'expliquer ces détails anodins au président de Taisho Inc et une vice-présidente d'Onigumo Corp. «Jusqu'à présent, j'ai surtout travaillé dans les fêtes organisées par Koga. C'est la première fois que je travaille dans un autre endroit que dans son hôtel»

«Tu vis toujours à Tokyo? Tout près d'ici j'imagine?», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

«Bien sûr que non! Je n'en ai pas les moyens! Je suis dans un appartement un peu plus à l'est de la ville...»

La mâchoire de Sesshomaru se serra un instant, à la mention qu'elle n'avait pas les « moyens » de vivre dans ce quartier cossu de la ville. C'était pourtant ici que vivait Kaede...Il ne croyait pas qu'elle aurait à retourner dans un quartier ouvrier...

«Je vois qu'elle porte un bague dans son annuaire. On dirait qu'elle est mariée?», s'enquit Kagura.

«Haha! Mariée? Bien sûr que non, cette bague, c'est pour éviter que les clients ne m'embêtent! Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir de petit ami! Je travaille beaucoup trop!»

«Alors, si je résume, cette servante travaille beaucoup pour payer un appartement?», s'enquit Kagura avec mépris.

Rin camoufla son agacement.

«En fait, je ne travaille qu'à temps partiel. C'est pour payer mes études à l'université», expliqua-t-elle.

Rin crut lire de la satisfaction dans les yeux de son maître. Et de la curiosité.

«Je poursuis mes études en vue de devenir architecte paysagiste», expliqua-t-elle avec fierté.

Elle sentit des papillons dans son estomac quand elle vit Sesshomaru lui sourire. Sourire léger, certes...mais cela relève quand même de l'exploit.

«...Tu as toujours aimé leurs fleurs...», observa-t-il avec ce qui s'apparentait à de la nostalgie.

«Ho là!», s'exclama une voix rauque. Rin se raidit et écarquilla les yeux.

«Koga-sama!», s'exclama-t-elle.

«Tu te crois en vacances ou quoi?», s'énerva-t-il.

«Koga», lança froidement Sesshomaru. «Ne la blâme pas. C'est moi qui l'ai retenue ici»

Koga cligna des yeux quelques instants, l'air perplexe, et lança ensuite un sourire mesquin à Rin, et ensuite à Sesshomaru.

«Je vois, j'avais vu juste», dit-il avec amusement.«Hélas, je dois te la voler, nous avons besoin d'elle, si tu souhaites que ta réception continue d'être aussi agréable pour les invités»

Rin camoufla sa surprise. Toute la soirée, elle avait été dans la demeure de Sesshomaru, sans même le savoir!?

«D'accord d'accord, j'y vais!», s'exclama Rin. Elle s'inclina poliment devant Sesshomaru.

«Ce fut un plaisir de vous voir, Sesshomaru-sama»

Sesshomaru resta silencieux et lui fit un signe de tête. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec le spectre d'une déception.

«Bon...maintenant que tu es libéré, Sesshomaru, j'aimerais bien être invitée à une danse!», s'exclama Kagura en lançant un sourire au youkai, mais une fois de plus, il fit mine de l'ignorer.

«Koga...Cette Hayashi Rin...», débuta Sesshomaru. «Elle est à ton service, n'est-ce pas?»

«Oui, bien sûr!», répondit Koga. Un sourire sagace se dessina sur ses lèvres. «Tu sais...je peux m'arranger pour qu'elle soit présente à la réception de lundi prochain...»

Sesshomaru parut satisfait. «Bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi».

L'inuyoukai laissa les deux autres sur le balcon et entra à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et refoula un sourire, lorsqu'il vit que Rin avait remplacé la rousse. Elle se figea un instant et s'avança finalement vers lui, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

«M. Taisho?»

Sesshomaru accepta pour l'instant les formalités. L'inverse aurait été mal vu par les convives.

«Champagne».

Elle hocha la tête et lui servit un verre, de la façon la plus adroite qu'elle le put. C'était si difficile de le servir de la sorte et de rester silencieuse, alors qu'elle avait milles questions à lui poser...la plus importante d'entre toutes...pourquoi n'était-il pas revenue la chercher à ses seize ans, comme il l'avait promis?

«Nous nous reverrons, Rin.», dit-il, ses yeux d'ambre perçants, pleins de promesses silencieuses, pour ensuite s'éloigner et rejoindre d'autres invités.

Les joues roses de bonheur et d'admiration, elle surveilla du coin de l'oeil celui qui l'avait protégée dans son enfance et pour qui elle avait toujours voué une débordante adoration.

Sesshomaru-sama...depuis tant d'années, son nom ne correspondant plus qu'à un rêve d'une autre vie, une légende inatteignable, un fantôme emprisonné au fin fond de son cœur et de sa mémoire...était désormais un homme en chair et en os, à qui elle venait de servir du champagne.

A/N : C'est tout pour l'instant! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Les autres chapitres seront un peu comme celui-ci, pas trop longs, pour mises à jour rapides prévues jusqu'à Noël. À noter que je ne prends pas trop au sérieux avec cette fic, c'est une idée que j'ai eue hier, en écoutant le film «Love, actually». Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la lancer sur papier!

Commentez siouplait!


	2. Malentendus et amertume

A/N : Oh! Merci à toutes pour les commentaires!

Petit rappel anodin, pour que personne ne se perde. Je vous confirme que les italiques servent exclusivement pour les flashback. Police de caractère normale = époque actuelle.

Chapitre 2: Malentendus et amertume

_Londres, il y a cinq ans_

_La température était plutôt pluvieuse, maussade, mais les milliers de décorations et de petites lumières scintillantes rappelaient que c'était davantage un temps de réjouissance que de tristesse._

_Malgré tout, un homme se sentait bien seul._

_La réception donnée en l'honneur d'un nouveau partenariat entre Taisho Inc. et Imperial Corp. aurait dû être un prétexte pour les célébrations, mais le youkai était distrait. Il était assis seul et semblait perdu dans ses pensées._

_Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il ignorait pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que sa place n'était pas ici. Il jeta un œil à son téléphone, posté sur la table. Il le prit délicatement et fit défiler sa liste interminable de contacts. Il s'arrêta à la lettre H._

_«Dites donc! Vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer, M. Taisho!», s'exclama une splendide jeune femme._

_Sesshomaru leva brièvement les yeux vers Sarah Howard, la fille du président d'Imperial corp, une femme magnifique aux allures de princesse, qui avait un béguin pour lui. Mais c'était une perte de temps, il n'était pas intéressé._

_Ne recevant aucune réponse du youkai, elle prit l'initiative de s'asseoir à côté de lui, et de jeter un œil à la source de son attention, s'attendant à apercevoir le portrait d'une splendide femme nipponne, peut-être? Ou d'un enfant qui sait? En âge youkai, peut-être était-il suffisamment vieux pour avoir commencé à fonder une famille? _

_Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le portrait d'une jeune fille, beaucoup trop jeune pour être une amoureuse, mais trop vieille et humaine pour être sa progéniture._

_«Qui est-ce?», s'enquit-elle, intriguée._

_Normalement, Sesshomaru n'aurait pas répondu à cette question, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de soulager la curiosité de cette femme humaine, mais...peut-être était-ce l'importance de cette femme pour ses relations d'affaires, ou parce qu'il était mort d'ennui, il trouva la motivation de répondre._

_«...Rin...»_

_«Elle fait partie d'une famille distante où...?»_

_«Non. Rin est orpheline, c'était une enfant de l'État avant que je décide de m'en occuper.»_

_Sara parut émue un instant._

_«Alors, c'est votre fille adoptive? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler!»_

_«Ce n'est pas ma fille adoptive à proprement parler. J'ai été son gardien pendant deux ans avant de la confier à une gouvernante que connait mon frère. Je ne suis pas particulièrement doué avec les enfants et je n'avais plus le temps de m'occuper d'elle. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais fait un choix tacite de m'occuper d'elle pendant plus de deux ans, c'est davantage un concours de circonstances qui ait fait que je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Néanmoins, je savais que je ne pouvais pas la garder à mes côtés, pas avec la reprise du cours des actions de Taisho inc.»_

_«...Vous vouliez lui donner une enfance conventionnelle?», s'enquit Sarah, avec compréhension._

_«Oui. Vous savez au Japon, la cohabitation entre humains et youkais n'est pas perçu de la même façon qu'ici», expliqua-t-il froidement._

_«Je sais. Votre choix de la confier à des humains était tout à fait logique, selon ma compréhension des circonstances...», répondit la femme. «...Elle vous manque, n'est-ce pas?»_

_«...»_

_«À quand remonte votre dernière conversation avec elle?»_

_«Il y a longtemps, je ne fais plus partie de sa vie»_

_«Je n'en suis pas convaincue. Cette jeune fille sur la photo a l'air heureuse, je parie que son sourire n'était pas aussi jovial, quand elle était coincée dans un orphelinat. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler? Je suis sûre qu'elle serait heureuse d'entendre parler de vous! C'est Noël après tout...»_

_«...»_

_«...Et ça vous aiderait peut-être à retrouver votre bonne humeur. Vous avez toutes les raisons du monde d'être heureux en ce moment. Ne laissez pas une ombre du passée vous empêcher de profiter de l'instant présent»_

_Sur ce, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Elle lui lança un dernier sourire._

_«Qui sait, si vous ne l'appelez pas, ce sera peut-être moi qui prendrai l'initiative de la kidnapper et de vous l'amener?»_

_«Hmph...»_

_Sesshomaru retourna à la photo de Rin, elle avait treize ans. Elle en a aujourd'hui dix-sept. Il n'avait pas de photos récentes, il ne l'avait pas vue, ne lui avait même pas parlé depuis son départ pour Londres il y a quatre ans. Il l'avait prévenu qu'un bon bout de temps pourrait s'écouler avant qu'elle n'entende de nouveau parler de lui. _

_Il lui avait promis de revenir à ses seize ans, afin de vérifier si elle voulait vivre avez lui. Son plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Rin lui en voulait-il? _

_Il avait l'impression que d'attendre trois ou quatre ans de plus était sans conséquence, mais ce soir, il avait un terrible pressentiment. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à sa gouvernante malade, Kaede? _

_Alors même qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, il appuya sur le bouton pour lancer l'appel. Il n'avait jamais eu un tel sentiment d'incertitude, il était persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_Le téléphone sonna une fois...deux fois...trois fois...cinq fois...finalement..._

_«Le numéro que vous avez tenté de joindre n'est plus en service. Ceci est un message enregistré»_

_Sesshomaru raccrocha avec agacement. Le numéro qui était toujours resté le même n'est plus actif? Il composa un autre numéro._

_«Jaken, j'ai besoin de tes services. Trouve-moi des billets pour Tokyo. Ce soir...Ce soir Jaken, ou ta vie pourrait en dépendre»_

_Il raccrocha et vida sa flûte de champagne. Il se leva et quitta la réception, avec une nouvelle détermination._

_..._

Quelques flocons étincelants tombaient doucement du ciel, tandis que le petit groupe s'approchait lentement d'un manoir aux allures traditionnelles. Kana et Kohaku placotaient en masse, tandis qu' Ayame examinait Rin d'un œil attentif. Cette dernière avait l'air plutôt nerveuse. Elle fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable l'immense demeure postée fièrement devant eux.

Rin connaissait très bien cet endroit. Elle avait déjà visité cet endroit à quelques reprises il y a longtemps...elle y avait même vécu.

...La maison de campagne de Sesshomaru-sama.

Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était petite. La demeure semblait être imperméable aux années qui passent, immortelle et fière comme son propriétaire.

Évidemment, la semaine dernière après le banquet, Rin n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire quelques prières, dans l'espoir de revoir Sesshomaru-sama rapidement. Son vœu avait été exhaussé, on dirait...

Arrivé face à la porte, Kohaku y cogna, et ils attendirent un certain moment. Rin s'attendait à voir Jaken-sama ouvrir à tout moment. Elle fut surprise de constater que c'est l'inuyoukai lui-même qui leur ouvrit la porte et le fit un hochement de tête leur indiquant d'entrer. Elle fit mine de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Si ses yeux d'enfant le trouvaient déjà à l'époque incroyablement beau, le fait d'avoir gagné en maturité depuis n'avait rien fait pour calmer l'effet qu'avait la perfection du youkai sur elle. Si ça se trouve, c'est le fait même d'avoir ce modèle de beauté et de perfection sous les yeux toute son enfance qui l'ait rendue aussi désintéressée par les garçons appartenant au commun des mortels...

Rin retint son souffle lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur. Le même plafond incroyablement haut, le plancher de bambou aux allures antiques, mêlé à une foule de meubles de style luxueux et moderne, sans grandiloquence. La maison était restée la même : à la fois splendide, mais simple et minimaliste, comme si son propriétaire n'accordait qu'une importance limitée aux biens de luxe, quoiqu'il puisse amplement se les permettre. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour la vie mondaine.

«Dites...où est donc Jaken-sama?», s'enquit Rin en déposant ses affaires sur le sol, sa curiosité prenant le dessus sur sa retenue.

«...Malade», dit-il simplement en fermant la porte.

«Vraiment?», s'exclama Rin. «Est-ce qu'il va bien?», s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

Elle se tourna vers le youkai, et fit de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid. Elle n'était pas encore habituée au fait de le revoir en chair et en os, elle avait de la difficulté à refouler la tonne d'émotion effervescente qui mourrait d'envie de sortir. Comme d'habitude, le youkai semblait insensible à ce genre de préoccupation, toujours parfait et impassible.

«Il survivra. Suivez-moi.»

Le groupe suivit Sesshomaru silencieusement dans l'immense résidence.

«Pssst, Rin!», souffla Kohaku.

Rin tourna la tête vers lui.

«Alors c'est vrai cette histoire? Tu connais Sesshomaru-sama personnellement?»

«Elle fut sous ma garde quelque temps pendant de son enfance», répondit Sesshomaru. Il se tourna et lança un regard glacial au groupe. «Si vous avez d'autres questions à mon sujet, vous devriez me les poser directement».

Kohaku ravala sa salive.

«Entendu M. Taisho», dit-il, légèrement intimidé.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une salle de réception. Dans un record de brièveté, Sesshomaru leur expliqua les exigences à combler, afin de préparer la salle pour une réception qui allait avoir lieu le soir même, pour des partenaires étrangers en visite.

Il les laissa rapidement à leur sale besogne, qui impliquait notamment l'installation de myriades de décorations de Noël, puisque les invités étaient occidentaux. Le groupe discutait jovialement, mais Rin était perdue dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle installait des décorations dans un immense sapin.

«Dis-moi Rin, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas trop dans ton histoire», lança Ayame en allant l'aider. «Sesshomaru dit qu'il a déjà pris soin de toi...»

«Oui?»

«Mais que s'est-il passé? S'il te protégeait, pourquoi dois-tu travailler au-dessus de vingt heures semaine pour payer tes études? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas aidé quand Kaede est morte?»

Rin s'arrêta un instant, c'était la question qu'elle redoutait le plus.

«Tu sais...je n'étais plus sous sa garde quand Kaede est morte. Il était parti d'ici depuis plusieurs années...»

«Et alors? Avec tout le fric qu'il a, me semble que...»

Kohaku fourra un coup de coude à Ayame, qui le regarda farouchement, avant de comprendre la raison de son altercation.

Sesshomaru était dans le cadre de porte, l'air aussi glacial que d'habitude, les bras croisés.

«Nous avons presque terminé, Sesshomaru-sama. Il ne reste plus qu'à décorer le couloir par la suite», annonça Kanna.

«Hmph... Qui est responsable du repas principal?», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

Rin ravala sa salive. «C'est moi, Sesshomaru-sama»

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Tandis que Rin déposait les décorations restantes pour lui obéir, Kohaku lui souffla à l'oreille.

«Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi, Rin? Je devais t'aider.»

«Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Il est encore tôt, nous sommes d'avance...»

«Mais...»

«S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je te ferai signe, d'accord?», lui répondit Rin avec un sourire.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était peut-être pas dans la résidence de Sesshomaru par hasard. Il avait sans doute demandé à Koga de la revoir...

Elle le suivit jusque dans la cuisine, la même que dans ses souvenirs, Rin ravala sa nostalgie. Avant que Sesshomaru ne puisse prendre la parole, elle se dirigea instinctivement vers les bons tiroirs. L'emplacement des tasses à mesurer, casseroles, bain-marie, rien n'avait changé. Elle commença à s'exécuter en silence, mais comme si tout forme de parole avec le youkai était inutile.

«...Rin...»

«Hai? Vous avez une demande particulière, Sesshomaru-sama?»

«Tu peux t'asseoir»

«Pourquoi donc?»

«Inutile de prendre de l'avance, les invités seront en retard à cause du mauvais temps»

Rin jeta un œil par la fenêtre et remarqua pour la première fois la tempête de neige qui faisait rage. Elle sortit quand même quelques casseroles.

«Je peux quand même en profiter pour...»

«Rin, assieds-toi»

Elle ravala sa salive et se résigna à s'asseoir à la table de cuisine. Sesshomaru s'assit en face d'elle. Il resta silencieux.

Rin évita de fixer ses yeux d'ambre, il avait l'air sévère. Elle jeta un œil à sa manche et remarqua qu'elle commençait à être effilochée. Elle essaya d'arracher le fil qui pendait, qui résista à son offensive et ne devint que plus long encore. Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle essayait de régler son problème de fils, plus elle s'empêtrait dans sa manche qui semblait désormais en état de décomposition avancée.

Sesshomaru, pas complètement insensible à la nervosité de Rin, essaya de désamorcer la situation de la même façon qu'il s'y prenait dans le cadre de ses fonctions. Il dégaina une bouteille de saké et deux verres. Il en déposa un de son côté, et alla à la droite de Rin pour mettre l'autre devant elle. Rin essaya d'ignorer son parfum masculin et presque enivrant...le genre de détails qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant...de sa perception de gamine. Elle écarquilla les yeux légèrement lorsqu'elle le vit verser l'alcool dans le verre en face d'elle.

«Tu es assez vieille pour boire?», s'enquit Sesshomaru qui eut un instant de doute.

«O-oui bien sûr, mais je m'abstiens habituellement au travail»

«Je ne t'ai pas amenée ici pour travailler», rétorqua-t-il avant de se rasseoir.

«Je sais bien...», murmura-t-elle en prenant son verre et en fixant le liquide clair.

«Je ne me souviens pas de toi comme étant particulièrement silencieuse», commenta Sesshomaru.

«...Je sais...»

«J'ai eu l'occasion de te poser quelques questions la semaine dernière, mais pas toi. N'es-tu pas curieuse?»

Rin serra les lèvres.

«Oui...mais...je ne sais pas par où commencer...»

«Je croyais que tu commencerais par me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu te chercher comme je l'avais promis...»

Rin porta le verre à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait.

«Je sais que vous aviez vos raisons, Sesshomaru-sama. Peu importe ce qu'elles sont...»

«Vraiment? Y a-t-il une seule bonne raison qui justifie le fait de rompre une promesse?», s'enquit Sesshomaru plus à lui-même qu'à elle.

Rin lui lança un sourire triste.

Elle se rappelait très bien la mort de Kaede, qu'elle avait anticipée et crainte plusieurs mois avant qu'elle n'emporte définitivement sa mère adoptive. Ensuite...la cérémonie funèbre, la parenté qu'elle ne connaissait pas...

...Le moment horrible où elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle était de nouveau orpheline. Dans les bureaux de l'État. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule année pour être libre, elle avait dix-sept ans. Un an de plus, et elle n'aurait pas eu à se soucier de ces questions insipides.

_«Hayashi Rin, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit l'agent._

_«Hai...»_

_«Sato Kaede était votre tutrice légale. Avez-vous d'autres membres de famille, des proches, qui pourraient s'occuper de vous au moins jusqu'à votre majorité?», s'enquit l'agent._

_Rin resta un instant silencieuse. Elle jeta un regard bref au néon, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un interrogatoire de police, comme si elle avait commis un crime, comme si la société n'arrivait pas à tolérer des histoires comme la sienne. L'histoire d'une gamine sans domicile fixe, sans stabilité à long terme, sans famille à chérir et à honorer._

_«Mes parents sont morts, tout comme mes grands-parents. Je n'ai pas de famille monsieur l'agent, mais je suis très capable de me débrouiller toute seule, je...»_

_«Votre dossier indique que vous étiez prise en charge par l'État après la mort de vos parents. Cependant, nous avons un trou à votre dossier, comme si vous aviez été portée disparue pendant plus de deux ans. Vous avez fugué? Vous étiez sans abris, sans tuteur?»_

_«Bien sûr que non!»_

_«Alors, pourquoi aucune déclaration à nos dossiers? Aucune famille d'accueil, aucun parent adoptif...»_

_«Quelqu'un s'occupait de moi, monsieur l'agent. Il n'a tout simplement pas eu le temps de remplir les papiers, j'imagine. Il était très occupé». _

_«Un clochard?»_

_Rin fixa le sol et rougit. Clochard? Quel mot bizarre qui ne lui convenait pas!_

_«P-pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas de domicile stable à l'époque, mais...»_

_«Un itinérant alors. N'est pas une personne apte à vous prendre en charge.», dit-il en fermant son dossier. «Si vous n'avez aucun domicile fixe, vous devrez vivre dans un centre pour jeunes jusqu'à votre majorité, ensuite...»_

_«A-attendez!», s'exclama Rin. «Je ne veux pas aller là!»_

_«Vous n'avez pas le choix»_

_«Ce-ce tuteur duquel je vous ai parlé...je crois qu'il a une maison maintenant. On peut l'appeler et vérifier si...si...je devais d'ailleurs le rejoi...»_

_«C'est difficile de retracer une personne sans nom. Si vous voulez qu'on vérifie s'il est apte économiquement et psychologiquement, nous aurons besoin d'un nom et de ses coordonnées.»_

_«...»_

_«Hayashi Rin, vous devez répondre...»_

_«Il s'appelle Taisho Sesshomaru. À l'époque, il n'avait pas de domicile fixe, mais je crois qu'il est riche maintenant, non?», s'enquit Rin avec incertitude._

_L'agent la regarda froidement pendant quelques secondes._

_«Taisho Sesshomaru...le Taisho Sesshomaru? Le président de Taisho Inc.?»_

_«Oui, lui...»_

_L'agent éclata d'un rire gras avant de reprendre ses esprits._

_«Quelle imagination cette petite!»_

_Rin fronça les sourcils. «Je suis sérieuse. Quand j'ai quitté l'orphelinat, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi. Contactez-le, vous verrez bien!», s'indigna-t-elle._

_«...Si vous le connaissez, vous devez avoir ses coordonnées, non?»_

_Rin écarquilla les yeux et fixa de nouveau le sol. «Je n'ai pas son numéro. Quand il m'a laissée à Kaede, c'est lui qui venait me voir, il n'appelait jamais...»_

_L'agent ferma sa valise, et essaya de refouler son sourire narquois._

_«Aucun autre proche à déclarer?»_

_«Vous ne me croyez pas?!»_

_«Si vous voulez éviter une évaluation psychiatrique, je vous suggère de faire comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais parlé de M. Taisho. Est-ce que vous savez à quel point il déteste les humains?»_

_«Oui, je sais, mais...»_

_«Votre petite histoire ne fait pas de sens. N'essayez pas de vous inventer un chevalier sorti de votre tête pour essayer de fuguer encore. Votre dossier semble indiquer que vous aimiez beaucoup vous enfuir des refuges...»_

Rin essaya d'oublier cet horrible souvenir. Le même jour, Sesshomaru avait fait les manchettes, il avait gagné une espèce de prix pour ses investissements à l'étranger. Elle se rappelait avoir vu son visage impassible à la télé, et arriver à la conclusion qu'il l'avait véritablement abandonnée. Elle n'avait même plus de moyens de le joindre! Les autorités la voyaient comme une groupie désaxée.

«Rin...»

Sortie de ses rêveries, elle leva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

«Tu pleures...»

Elle essuya prestement ses larmes. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

«Rin, où vas-tu?», s'enquit Sesshomaru, légèrement perplexe.

«Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous me posez cette question. Vous êtes Taisho Sesshomaru, président d'une entreprise connue mondialement, youkai célèbre, milliardaire, à la réputation parfaite, je ne cadrais plus avec votre univers, c'est tout. Les gens se seraient posé des questions...qu'est-ce qu'une petite gamine humaine fait sous la tutelle du grand Sesshomaru? Ç'aurait été une situation bizarre pour vous. Vous auriez alors eu à expliquer dans quel contexte vous m'avez rencontrée...Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, je comprends tout à fait.»

«Rin...ce n'est pas...»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais garder le secret, je ne parlerai plus de cette histoire à personne. Je-je...je vais retourner aux décorations maintenant, m-mais je vais aller à la salle de bain d'abord. Faites-moi signe quand il sera pertinent de commencer le dîner...»

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se lança à pas hâtifs vers la salle de bain la plus proche.

Sesshomaru, bouche bée, resta figé sur place, perplexe et confus.

Que venait-il de se passer? Rin venait-elle d'insinuer qu'elle faisait partie d'un passé qu'il avait renié? Avait-elle vraiment insinué qu'il avait honte d'elle?

Sesshomaru se rassit et se versa d'autre saké, qu'il vida d'un trait.

La situation était bien pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Quand Rin s'était jetée dans ses bras la semaine dernière, il avait cru qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, que tout était comme avant.

Il s'était trompé. Condamnée à l'ignorance toutes ces années, Rin avait arrêté de croire en son attachement pour elle. La pauvre...peut-être avait-elle raison d'avoir une telle perception de lui...

Il réalisa à quel point il avait commis une grave erreur de faire confiance à cette vieille femme...Kaede...il n'aurait pas dû suivre ses conseils. Il aurait dû se douter que la seule ambition d'une prêtresse shinto était, nécessairement, d'éloigner Rin le plus possible des youkais. Et pourtant, il avait fait tant d'efforts pour sa Rin...tant d'efforts en vain...

…

_Sesshomaru sortit du taxi et marcha lentement sur le trottoir, jusqu'à la demeure de la vieille femme. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement quand il vit que les lumières étaient allumées. Quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Il sortit le petit paquet de sa poche. Il avait acheté un cadeau pour Rin, à la hâte à l'aéroport. Il mourrait d'envie de la voir déballer le paquet et sauter de joie partout dans la pièce comme avant. Mais il se doutait qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas agir de la sorte. Elle était une jeune femme maintenant._

_Il monta lentement les quelques marches. Il frappa à la porte. Il entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un ouvrit. Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. _

_Ce n'était ni Kaede, ni Rin._

_Une humaine...très enceinte et en robe de chambre. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle le reconnut et sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher. Il tenta de camoufler son dégoût devant son manque de retenue._

_«Hayashi Rin vit-elle toujours ici?», s'enquit-il._

_La femme cligna des yeux un instant._

_«Heuu...Hayashi Rin?»_

_«Oui, est-ce que vous savez où je peux la trouver?», s'enquit Sesshomaru avec un brin d'impatience._

_«Et bien...». Elle fixa la petite boîte en velours qu'il tenait. «Je voudrais bien être Hayashi Rin!», s'exclama-t-elle à la rigolade._

_Sesshomaru la fusilla du regard._

_«...Non...hélas...Vous faites peut-être référence aux anciens propriétaires...»_

_«Est-ce que vous avez un moyen de les joindre?»_

_«Non, je crois que l'ancienne résidente est morte. C'est sa banque qui a pris possession de la maison et l'a vendue, nous sommes emménagés il y a moins d'une semaine...»_

_«Il y avait une jeune ...femme qui habitait avec elle...»_

_«Je suis désolée. Le nom des anciens propriétaires n'apparait nulle part sur nos papiers, je ne crois pas être en mesure de vous aider...», dit-elle avec déception._

_Il hocha la tête tandis que la dame fermait la porte. Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, il remarqua plusieurs sacs d'ordures près de la rue. Une photo dépassait d'un des sacs. Il la retira pour l'examiner et vit rouge. C'était une photo de Rin et de Kaede. _

_Il regarda autour de lui quelques instants et ouvrit le sac plus grand. Des tonnes de babioles qui semblaient appartenir à Rin et Kaede. Il fouilla quelques instants et en sortit une broche pour les cheveux...la même qu'il avait donnée à Rin avant de partir pour Londres. Rin aurait-elle vraiment jeté cette broche de son plein gré? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire..._

_...Mais en même temps, c'était plausible. Peut-être était-elle en colère contre lui._

_Il manquait de temps, il avait une importante réunion prévue dans 24 heures en Europe. Il appela Jaken dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres indices, de pouvoir la trouver et de ne pas devoir revenir bredouille._

…

Rin ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, jeta un œil à gauche, à droite...personne à l'horizon. Sesshomaru devait avoir décidé de la laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Tant mieux. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, alors qu'elle avait été si près du but, de savoir enfin la réalité...elle s'était dégonflée. La vérité la terrifiait au plus haut point. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à l'entendre. À la place, elle marcha lentement dans les couloirs, s'imprégnant d'une nostalgie réconfortante.

Elle posa une main sur la rampe d'escalier. Elle se rappelle avoir elle-même posé le vernis sur cette rampe de bois. À l'époque, les investissements de Sesshomaru avaient commencé à porter fruit et il avait alors décidé de retaper la maison de ses ancêtres, qui était en ruines, mais il n'avait pas encore assez d'argent pour engager qui que ce soit. Il avait tout reconstruit lui même, avec la modeste aide de Rin et Jaken.

Rin sourit lorsqu'elle se souvint de cette époque.

Elle entendit soudain une vilaine toux, provenir du deuxième étage. Elle grimpa les escaliers, et se dirigea vers la source de bruit. Elle poussa la porte et sourit.

«Jaken-sama!»

Le petit youkai crapaud, alité et fiévreux, tourna la tête vers elle et écarquilla les yeux.

«Rin! Est-ce bien toi!?»

«Jaken-sama, je suis si heureuse de vous voir!», s'exclama-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Jaken se releva péniblement et se frotta les yeux.

«...Quel drôle de délire, je dois m'approcher de la fin!»

«Non Jaken! Je suis bien là!», insista-t-elle tout sourire. «Mais vous avez l'air très malade!»

«Très malade oui! J'hallucine maintenant!», grommela-t-il.

«Non non non! Posez-moi une question, vous verrez bien que je suis réelle!»

«Que fais-tu ici?»

«Je travaille pour la compagnie que Sesshomaru a contractée pour la réception de ce soir»

«Ça alors! Tu es devenue une servante à temps plein!»

«Non, à temps partiel, j'étudie l'aménagement paysager à l'université».

«Deux réponses qui...me semblent...plausibles...» Jaken réfléchit un instant et lui lança un sourire espiègle.

«Très bien alors, si je n'hallucine pas, tu pourras me dire...»

«Oui?»

«Où étais-tu il y a cinq ans?»

«Qu-quoi?!», s'étrangla Rin.

«Sesshomaru-sama ne te l'a pas dit? Il t'a cherché partout! Il m'a fait appeler des centaines d'endroits pour...»

«Il me cherchait? Pourquoi?»

«Tu avais disparu! Il a cogné à la porte de Kaede pour apprendre sa mort! Nous t'avons cherché partout! Dans tout le Japon! Mais Sesshomaru-sama a cessé de te chercher après un moment, j'ignore pourquoi...il n'a jamais répondu à ma question quand je lui ai demandé s'il t'avait trouvé...»

Rin n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Sesshomaru l'avait cherché? Lui qui ne lui avait plus parlé depuis tant d'années? Pourquoi, soudainement, était-il revenu?

Avait-il souhaité remplir sa promesse?

«...Rin!»

Rin sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

«Kohaku?!»

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? On te cherchait partout!»

«Et qui es-tu pour demander à Rin de te rendre des comptes?», lança une voix grave.

Rin aperçut alors Sesshomaru qui venait lui aussi d'apparaître. Elle rougit et fixa le sol, honteuse d'être prise en pleine évasion dans sa demeure.

«Je...je...ne lui demandais pas de rendre des comptes. J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas à la cuisine et...»

«Je ne pense pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation d'aller à la cuisine», rétorqua Sesshomaru en fronçant les sourcils.

Kohaku ravala sa salive. «Je suis désolé, je-je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions, Sesshomaru-sama...»

«Retourne avec les autres en bas», lui ordonna Sesshomaru avec un ton glacial.

«Oui...désolé...M. Taisho», dit-il en quittant à pas hâtifs.

Rin avait cette drôle d'impression que Sesshomaru n'aimait pas beaucoup Kohaku. Elle se tourna timidement vers lui.

«Pardonnez-moi Sesshomaru-sama. J'ai entendu Jaken tousser, et j'ai voulu vérifier que tout soit...»

«Peu importe, tu peux bien circuler comme bon te semble, mais sors d'abord de la chambre de Jaken».

Rin lança un au revoir bref à Jaken et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux.

«De quoi vous discutiez, toi et lui?», s'enquit-il.

«Il...il me demandait où je m'étais retrouvée après la mort de Kaede. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait cherchée partout en vain...»

«Hmph...»

«Je...ne savais pas que vous étiez venu ici il y a cinq ans pour me chercher. C'est la vérité?», dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, incrédule.

«...Il est vrai que je suis partie pendant plusieurs années, mais il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de t'abandonner. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois prise au dépourvu...Hélas, je suis arrivé trop tard»

«...Je suis désolée Sesshomaru-sama. Moi-même, j'ai voulu vous joindre quand Kaede est morte, mais personne ne voulait m'aider, ils me traitaient de folle...ils menaçaient de me faire passer des tests pour vérifier mon état psychiatrique! Avez-vous seulement idée de ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment précis! Vous étiez à la télé partout et je ne pouvais même pas vous parler...je...je croyais vraiment que vous vous foutiez de moi...»

«Rin, c'est absurde. Si j'avais voulu t'oublier, je t'assure que...». Sesshomaru soupira, l'air désemparé. Rin constata que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voulait exprimer une telle émotion, c'était une vue étrange...

«Je crois qu'une série de malentendus ont besoin d'être élucidés...», lança finalement le youkai.

«Je le crois aussi...», souffla Rin, en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

«Le temps me manque, Rin. Je ne resterai pas ici très longtemps. Je pars pour Stockholm demain »

«Demain?!», s'étrangla Rin.

«Oui. Je souhaite comprendre ce qui s'est passé...ce soir. Accepterais-tu de rester ici, en compagnie des autres invités?», lui demanda-t-il, l'air sérieux...presque...désespéré?

Rin sentit l'air s'échapper de ses poumons. Tant de nouvelles en même temps! Sesshomaru de retour! Sesshomaru qui l'avait cherché partout, mais qui repart dès demain!

«Mais...je...je...je n'ai pas de tenue appropriée...»

«Ne t'en fais pas avec ces questions superficielles. Une des femmes en bas a été informée que tu allais probablement rester plus tard et s'est occupée de ces détails...»

«Mais...je ne suis qu'une employée pour un service d'organisation d'événement. Comment allez-vous justifier ma présence à vos convives?»

«Je n'ai pas à me justifier à qui que ce soit, Rin.»

Il attrapa sa main et la serra fort dans la sienne. Elle sentit son souffle lui faire défaut une fois de plus.

«J'ai l'impression de t'avoir fait beaucoup de mal, et je ne veux pas partir d'ici sans que tu aies compris ce qui s'est passé. Je te demande simplement de rester et de m'écouter», s'enquit-il de nouveau.

Les yeux de Rin clignèrent un instant. Elle posa son autre main sur celle de Sesshomaru, émue qu'il semble lui accorder autant d'importance. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées, elle était arrivée à tant de conclusions différentes. Chose certaine, elle avait arrêté d'espérer qu'il revienne pour elle il y a très longtemps...

«...Vous savez bien que je ne peux rien vous refuser, Sesshomaru-sama»

...Fin de chapitre...

A/N : C'est tout pour l'instant! Attention, d'autres flashbacks...et beaucoup de fluff au prochain chapitre!

Beaucoup m'ont posé la question. Non je n'ai pas oublié le Bal des mascarades. J'y reviendrai très bientôt, promis!


	3. L'éveil au clair de lune

A/N : Je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de temps à écrire un nouveau chapitre! Mais je dois dire que j'avais une bonne raison, un peu avant Noël, j'ai attrapé une horrible grippe qui m'a clouée au lit tout le temps des fêtes...je n'avais hélas...pas la force d'écrire!

Mais maintenant je vais mieux...heureusement...

J'espère que vous avez passé un très joyeux temps des fêtes! Pour ma part, il me reste encore quelques jours de congé...avec un peu de chance, j'aurai le temps de faire une autre mise à jour avant le retour au travail!

Gros merci à mes lectrices! Titeoshun, Raikakku et Angie-Tenshi, merci pour vos comms pour le chapitre deux! Et merci à toutes les autres qui lisent également!

Bonne lecture à toutes!

Chapitre 3: L'éveil au clair de lune

Il attrapa sa main et la serra fort dans la sienne. Elle sentit son souffle lui faire défaut une fois de plus.

«J'ai l'impression de t'avoir fait beaucoup de mal, et je ne veux pas partir d'ici sans que tu aies compris ce qui s'est passé. Je te demande simplement de rester et de m'écouter», s'enquit-il de nouveau.

Les yeux de Rin clignèrent un instant. Elle posa son autre main sur celle de Sesshomaru, émue qu'il semble lui accorder autant d'importance. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées, elle était arrivée à tant de conclusions différentes. Chose certaine, elle avait arrêté d'espérer qu'il revienne pour elle il y a très longtemps...

«...Vous savez bien que je ne peux rien vous refuser, Sesshomaru-sama», chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Satisfait, Sesshomaru prit quelques instants pour regarder le sourire de sa protégée. Son sourire était plus complexe que celui de son enfance : sa joie semblait être mêlée à un peu de réserve et de doute, ce qui lui confirmait hélas que Rin ne lui vouait plus la même confiance sans limites que lorsqu'elle était petite. Le youkai ignorait pourquoi il accordait autant d'importance à la perception que se faisait Rin de lui, mais il savait néanmoins qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout faire pour reconquérir cette confiance perdue.

...Seulement aujourd'hui, après tant d'années d'absence, il réalisait à quel point il s'était ennuyé d'elle, à quel point elle était importante pour lui.

Rin elle, ne semblait pas avoir oublié. Si elle semblait se méfier de ses intentions et des motifs qui l'ont conduit à renier sa promesse, il savait que tout n'était pas perdu. L'étincelle dans ses yeux noisette, chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête vers elle lui confirmait que son attachement ne s'était pas envolé avec les années.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions alors qu'il entendit le bruit de la sonnette de porte.

«Oh? Les invités sont déjà là?», s'enquit Rin.

Sesshomaru maudit silencieusement Jaken d'avoir attrapé un microbe le jour même où il se serait avéré le plus utile. Il abandonna la main de Rin et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre pour attraper la cravate qui lui manquait pour compléter son habit. Il en sortit prestement et la noua tandis qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir pour rejoindre les convives, Rin n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et semblait observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

«Je suis attendu, Rin. Nous devrons poursuivre notre discussion plus tard», dit-il avec son éternel flegme, quoiqu'il aurait préféré rester avec elle un instant de plus.

«D'accord, Sesshomaru-sama», répondit-elle avec compréhension, en observant le noeud de sa cravate.

Ne pouvant se retenir un instant de plus, elle leva ses mains vers le noeud de sa cravate et l'ajusta, afin de le rendre aussi parfait que le reste de sa tenue. Un geste rapide et habile. Seulement après l'avoir terminé, elle réalisa que c'était le noeud de Sesshomaru-sama qu'elle venait d'ajuster, et que le caractère approprié de son geste était discutable. Néanmoins, le youkai ne semblait pas dérangé par l'initiative de sa protégée.

«Je te suggère de te préparer, Rin. Je t'attendrai dans la salle de séjour avec les autres»

«Me...préparer? Mais, je croyais que vous vouliez que je me joigne à vous seulement après avoir terminé mes tâches?», s'enquit Rin avec curiosité.

«Ce soir, il n'était pas prévu que tu sois ici pour être une servante. Tu es mon invitée», dit-il en descendant les escaliers.

«D-d'accord», dit-elle avec un sourire, à court de mots.

Elle aperçut Ayame grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre, avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

…

«Ça alors, cette robe est si jolie!», s'exclama Ayame, avec fascination.

«Tu trouves?», s'enquit Rin. «Mais...elle ne doit pas se comparer à ce que les autres dames portent?»

«Pffff! La tienne est mignonne comme tout! Tu n'as rien à leur envier! Assiez-toi maintenant que je règle ton maquillage!»

Rin s'assit docilement sur une petite chaise. Elle et Ayame s'étaient rendues dans une des salles de bain à l'étage pour que Rin puisse se préparer en vitesse. Heureusement, Ayame lui avait choisi une splendide petite robe noire, sans manche et ornée d'un peu de tulle au bas de la tenue, avec des souliers à talons noirs assortis. La robe était courte, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou, c'était une longueur parfaite pour Rin, qui n'était pas très grande et très maladroite, et aurait sans doute causé un ou deux incidents avec une tenue trop longue.

«...Alors...vous étiez tous au courant?»

«On peut dire cela...oui», dit Ayame avec un sourire espiègle. «Mais Kohaku a failli brûler la mèche dans la salle de séjour. Il savait que c'était lui qui était responsable du dîner, mais ne savait pas que Koga t'avait fait croire que c'était toi qui allais t'en charger. Heureusement, il a compris le petit malentendu juste à temps»

«Mais pourquoi Sesshomaru ne m'a tout simplement pas invitée directement?»

«Il voulait sans doute te faire une surprise, bien sûr! Ce n'est pas lui qui te couvrait de cadeaux il y a quelques années?»

«Oui. Il est vrai qu'il m'a beaucoup gâtée, surtout après m'avoir laissée aux soins de Kaede», répondit Rin, en rougissant un peu, en se souvenant de tous les cadeaux qu'il lui donnait quand il lui rendait visite.

«Mmm...je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour qu'il t'aime à ce point, mais je te suggère de faire attention aux garçons à qui tu accorderas une danse...», lança Ayame avec un sourire amusé.

«Pourquoi tu dis cela? À cause de Kohaku?»

«Pauvre Kohaku oui! Sesshomaru ne le lâche pas d'une semelle depuis notre arrivée...»

«Oui, je sais! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est aussi sévère avec lui...», souffla Rin avec embarras. «Kohaku n'a rien fait de mal, pourtant!»

«Rin...», lança Ayame avec exaspération. «Ais-je réellement besoin de te faire un dessin?»

La jeune femme l'observa avec confusion.

«Et bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se méfie autant de Kohaku!»

«Laisse tomber, Rin», lança Ayame avec un sourire narquois. «Tu es prête maintenant!»

…

_Quelques minces flocons qui tombaient délicatement sur le visage du youkai le tira de son inconscience. Il ne se donna pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Son visage et ses côtes lui faisaient terriblement mal et un goût atroce de fond de tonne et de vomissure était logé dans sa bouche. _

_Il avait bu, mais ne se souvenait de rien. La douleur qu'il ressentait était probablement signe qu'il s'était battu. La froideur...le signe qu'il avait perdu connaissance quelque part à l'extérieur en plein hiver. _

_Malgré tout, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. En fait, à cet instant précis, il aurait préféré être un pauvre humain, assez faible pour être capable de se laisser mourir de froid. Mais il savait très bien que son métabolisme ne le laisserait jamais capituler aussi facilement._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, il manquait de courage. Il ne voulait ni ouvrir les yeux, ni même essayer d'affronter le jour._

_Sesshomaru ne se rappelait pas de la raison pour laquelle il était dans une condition aussi pitoyable, mais il se rappelait néanmoins d'une chose...la chose la plus importante, mais également la plus horrible._

_L'empire Taisho était arrivé à une fin. Il n'avait plus rien. La crise économique et son arrogance l'avaient tous deux jeté dans un état de pauvreté que personne d'autre de sa lignée n'avait eu à supporter. _

_Une douleur vive à son épaule le fit froncer des sourcils. Quelqu'un avait le culot de son toucher à une de ses blessures, il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'un humain à proximité. Irrité, il ouvrir les yeux, des yeux rouges carmine fixèrent l'enfant au-dessus de lui, et un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. _

_La fillette se recula d'un bond, momentanément effrayée par l'excès de colère du youkai. Elle garda une distance sécuritaire de lui, et continua de le fixer, à la fois un peu effrayé et fasciné par l'être en face d'elle. _

_Constatant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir, Sesshomaru se résigna à accepter sa présence. Ses yeux retrouvèrent sa teinte habituelle et il se releva un peu pour appuyer son dos contre le mur de brique derrière lui. Il fit mine d'ignorer l'enfant, qui d'après ses vêtements, était probablement sans abris. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne connaissait pas son visage et n'allait pas alerter les médias de son effroyable condition._

_La fillette continua d'observer l'être qui avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme blessé. Elle avait déjà vu quelques youkais dans sa courte existence, mais jamais un comme celui-ci. Les youkais sont censés être riches et cossus, elle n'en avait jamais vu un échoué dans sa ruelle de prédilection, et dans un état aussi piteux._

_Il avait cela, mais il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un être aussi beau de sa vie. Ses cheveux argentés, son visage parfait et ses yeux d'or lui donnaient les airs d'un ange. Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver ainsi dans un quartier mal famé?_

_Elle se rappela soudain la raison pour laquelle elle était venue à ses côtés et fouina dans un sac, plein de nourriture qu'elle avait volée d'un restaurant tout près._

_Oubliant la présence de la fillette, Sesshomaru constata finalement que la raison pour laquelle il avait aussi froid était parce qu'il n'avait plus son manteau. Ou bien il l'avait oublié quelque part, ou bien il se l'était fait voler._

_Il fouilla dans ses poches de pantalon et constata que son porte-feuille et son téléphone étaient également manquants, tout comme sa montre et ses bagues. On dirait que quelqu'un s'était occupé d'emporter tous les objets de valeur qui lui restaient. Pas que cela aille une réelle importance, ses cartes de crédit étaient déjà pleine et ses comptes bancaires à peu près tous déjà vides. Il était seulement déçu de ne même plus disposer des quelques centaines de dollars qu'il avait dans ses poches la veille. Désormais, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un clochard._

_Il laissa choir le dos de sa tête contre le mur de brique. Même Jaken n'était plus à ses côtés. Quoique cela n'était pas trop grave,son fidèle serviteur étant probablement lui aussi à la rue, il pourrait le retrouver sans trop de difficulté, et ce, même si cela ne lui serait pas très utile._

_Il sentit un doigt lui tapoter l'épaule. Il jeta un regard à la fillette, qui s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui tendit un bol de soupe, dans un gobelet de styromousse et un chocolat chaud. Il la regarda, sans trop comprendre ses intentions. La petite se racla la gorge._

_«Vous devez avoir froid, non? Prenez ceci», dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle ne devait pas parler souvent, sa voix était faible._

_«Tu gaspilles ta générosité, petite. Je ne mangerai pas cette nourriture»_

_«Pourquoi? Vous n'aimez pas la soupe?», s'enquit-elle naïvement._

_«Je ne mange pas la nourriture de ceux de ton espèce», dit-il avec froideur. «File, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide...»_

_«Mais vous êtes blessé...», s'opposa la fillette. «Et vous vous êtes fait voler votre argent. Vous ne trouverez pas mieux», argumenta-t-elle._

_Sesshomaru fronça des sourcils un instant et se demanda si la fillette n'était pas celle qui avait volé son portefeuille, mais rejeta rapidement l'idée. C'était plus logiquement ceux avec qui il s'était battu la veille qui lui avait dérobé ses objets de valeur._

_«Petite...as-tu réellement une raison valable pour offrir ton aide de la sorte», lança Sesshomaru en feignant ne pas s'intéresser à ce que la fillette lui avait apporté. Il réalisait de plus en plus à quel point le climat était froid, et à quel point il avait faim._

_La fillette cligna des yeux un instant, semblant réfléchir. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui avec un air perplexe._

_«Non...»_

_«Alors...que fais-tu ici?», s'enquit-il, froidement._

_«J'avais envie de vous aider, c'est tout», dit-elle, l'air un peu attristé. _

_Sesshomaru resta silencieux à cette remarque. Ce genre de marque de bonté et de générosité gratuite aurait habituellement fait l'objet de moqueries de sa part, lui qui n'a jamais commis un geste de sa vie sans la certitude que cela lui amène des bénéfices en retour. Il regarda la fillette dans les yeux, l'air sévère. _

Sesshomaru avala une gorgée de champagne, en se rappelant ce souvenir lointain, le jour où il avait rencontré Rin pour la première fois. Il refoula un sourire lorsqu'il se rappela de sa propre réaction à l'époque, soit d'être très indigné lorsqu'il réalisa que la même fillette qui lui offrait un repas lui offrait en réalité le repas qu'elle avait volé dans un restaurant, parce qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours. C'était probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait ressentie quelconque forme de compassion.

Évidemment, il avait forcé Rin à manger sa soupe.

Dès ce jour, il n'avait jamais plus essayé de la repousser. À l'époque, il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette fillette arrivait réellement à survivre dans la rue, alors qu'elle faisait toujours passer ses propres intérêts derrière ceux des autres. Pour cette raison, il s'était promis de la protéger et de veiller aux intérêts de Rin, qui, même si elle ne le connaissait pas, était restée à ses côtés, alors que tous ses autres alliés s'étaient détournés de lui dès le moment où il avait perdu sa fortune.

Il sentit soudain une odeur familière de cerisier...enfin. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Rin entrer timidement dans la pièce, elle semblait le chercher sans trop de succès.

«Sesshomaru?», s'enquit une voix féminine.

Sesshomaru continua d'observer Rin à distance. Elle n'était plus une fillette qui vivait dans la rue. Elle était désormais une jeune femme, qui travaillait dur pour s'assurer un avenir plus heureux que son passé.

Elle portait une petite robe noire sans manche, orné de tulle rappelant vaguement le costume d'une fée...une...très belle fée. Une boucle était fichée dans ses cheveux, ondulés pour l'occasion. Il apercevait déjà quelques regards admiratifs dans sa direction, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait prier pour attirer le moins d'attention possible. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà convié Rin à ce genre de soirée mondaine avant de la confier à Kaede.

«Sesshomaru?»

Étrangement, il ressentit une vague de regret, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement vécu la richesse et la prospérité qui caractérisait son empire. Les disparités entre youkais et humains étaient-elles réellement une raison valable de la rejeter de la sorte? Avait-il été juste de la forcer à vivre avec des gens de son espèce, après qu'il eut restauré sa fortune?

«Grand dieu, Sesshomaru!», s'indigna une femme. Il tourna paresseusement la tête vers elle.

«Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans la lune?», s'enquit Sarah, la même à qui il avait raconté l'histoire de Rin il y a quelques années et celle qui l'avait convaincu de rejoindre sa protégée au Japon...sans succès.

«...Je constate qu'une invitée me cherche. Excusez-moi», dit-il en quittant la dame.

Il se réprima mentalement d'avoir été aussi lunatique en présence des convives. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Rin, il n'était plus le même.

La jeune femme qui occupa ses pensées l'aperçut enfin, et lui lança son sourire habituel.

«Sesshomaru-sama!»

«Rin, je t'attendais», dit-il en s'arrêtant en face d'elle.

«...J'avais un peu de difficulté à vous trouver...avec tout ce monde!», s'exclama-t-elle timidement.

Sesshomaru était perspicace. Il voyait bien que Rin n'était pas confortable dans ce genre d'ambiance grandiloquente et coincée.

«Je sais à quel point tu aimais la cour extérieure. Peut-être aimerais-tu y jeter un oeil avant le coucher du soleil?», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

«Oh oui, j'adorerais!», s'exclama Rin, heureuse que Sesshomaru lui ait trouvé un prétexte pour s'éloigner de la salle bourrée de monde.

Ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers une porte menant à la cour extérieure, mais hélas, Sesshomaru n'a pas le genre de stature qui lui permet de traverser la foule incognito.

«Hé oh! Sesshomaru!»

Un des invités venait de l'interpeler sans trop de discrétion. Sesshomaru lui jeta un regard désintéressé, dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'en débarrasser rapidement.

«Menomaru», lança froidement le youkai.

«Dis donc! C'est plutôt rare que nous vous apercevons accompagné! Qui es donc cette charmante humaine?», s'enquit-il soudainement, tandis que Rin essayait de ne pas virer à l'écarlate.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux quelques secondes, réalisant une fois de plus que Rin n'était plus une enfant. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la présenter comme sa compagne! Néanmoins, il embarqua en partie dans le jeu de son invité.

«Menomaru, je te présente Rin, une...amie de longue date à moi», dit prestement Sesshomaru. Menomaru s'inclina devant elle, l'air intéressé, et poussa l'audace jusqu'à placer un baiser sur sa main.

«Enchanté madame Rin. Je suppose que vous devez être une femme très intéressante, pour que M. Taisho vous accorde cette attention, d'autant plus que vous êtes humaine!», s'exclama-t-il avec un regard espiègle.

Rin ne put cacher son embarras, lorsqu'elle réalisa que Menomaru avait peut-être une ou deux pensées à double sens et l'avait également déjà étiquetée comme « humaine ».

«Ne soyez pas embarrassée madame Rin, il s'agissait d'un compliment. Sesshomaru ne côtoie habituellement aucun humain, lorsqu'il est question de ses fréquentations personnelles. Et il fréquente également très peu de femmes, au grand dam de ses nombreuses admiratrices», expliqua Menomaru, soudainement un peu plus diplomate, lorsqu'il aperçut le regard légèrement incendiaire de Sesshomaru, lui enlevant soudainement l'envie de faire quelconque forme de parallèle avec son père.

«Merci beaucoup Menomaru-sama. Toutefois, si cela peut vous éclairer, je ne suis pas...»

«Tel que je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, Rin est une amie que je connais depuis longtemps, mais il y a maintenant plusieurs années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, vu mes incessants voyages. Je dois désormais réquisitionner ma compagne pour la soirée, puisque nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper», expliqua Sesshomaru avec diplomatie, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se diriger à l'extérieur. Il apercevait déjà un peu trop de regards curieux dans leur direction. Et il savait que ni lui, ni Rin, n'apprécieraient d'avoir à répondre à encore plus de questions.

«Oh oui, bien sûr! Je vous laisse à vos fréquentations, Sesshomaru! Ce fut un plaisir, madame Rin, j'aimerais bien que vous m'accordiez une danse plus tard», dit-il avec un sourire légèrement enjoleur.

Sesshomaru la poussa délicatement vers la sortie, avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de répondre.

«Nous y sommes»

«Ouf! L'air est un peu plus frais par ici!», s'exclama Rin. Elle enleva ses escarpins en vitesse et mit les pieds dans l'herbe fraîche. Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils, craignant soudainement que sa protégée de ne prenne froid. Elle regardait les quelques fleurs automnales du jardin, à la lumière du crépuscule, apparemment inconsciente du temps froid. Elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre, en fasse de plates-bandes. Il la rejoignit prestement.

«Dites...vous ne vouliez pas que je réponde à Menomaru, n'est-ce pas?», s'enquit-elle avec amusement. Ses joues virèrent au rose, lorsqu'elle vit Sesshomaru déboutonner son veston, et le déposer sur ses épaules!

«Merci beaucoup, Sesshomaru-sama», souffla-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

«...Je ne crois pas que Menomaru soit la meilleure compagnie pour toi...», lança évasivement le youkai, en fixant la lune. Rin l'admira quelques instants, en constatant que son protecteur avait conservé ses vieilles habitudes.

«Si vous le dites...je vais écouter vos conseils!», s'exclama-t-elle, se rappelant soudainement la remarque d'Ayame au sujet de Sesshomaru.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, Rin fixait les fleurs, et Sesshomaru la lune, mais chacun avait envie de rompre le silence. Rin se doutait que Sesshomaru ne soit pas le plus rapide à prendre l'initiative, et se jeta à l'eau, pour assouvir sa curiosité.

«Sesshomaru-sama...plus tôt, Jaken-sama m'a raconté à quel point vous m'aviez cherché partout sans jamais me retrouver, il y a quelques années...est-ce vrai?», questionna-t-elle en fixant le sol.

«...il a raison...»

«Vraiment? Mais...que s'est-il passé?», s'enquit Rin, en tournant la tête vers lui.

«Il y a maintenant un peu plus de cinq ans, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment...»

«...Kaede est morte...», souffla Rin avec tristesse.

«Exact. J'ai quitté Londres pour m'assurer que tu sois en lieu sûr...mais tu ne vivais déjà plus dans la même maison...»

«J'étais mineure, j'avais besoin d'un tuteur pour au moins un an, et de préférence jusqu'à ma majorité, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à mes vingt ans. De toute façon, après toute ces années auprès de Kaede ou à vos côtés, je n'aurais pas voulu être seule...même si j'avais eu le choix», expliqua Rin. «Heureusement, lorsqu'elle a entendu mon histoire, la nièce de Kaede, Kagome, et Inu-Yasha ont accepté de m'héberger...Ils étaient en ville, puisqu'ils ont assisté aux obsèques de Kaede...».

«...Je t'ai cherché pendant plusieurs semaines...sans succès...parce que tu étais déjà à l'étranger», poursuivit Sesshomaru, qui ne commenta pas au sujet de la honte qu'il ressentait à l'idée que son frère soit celui qui ait pris soin de Rin, avant que cette dernière ne revienne dans sa ville natale, quelques années plus tard.

Il savait que son demi-frère vivait à l'étranger, aux États-Unis, là où les choses sont un peu plus faciles pour les hanyous. Rin était allé vivre avec eux, la raison pour laquelle il n'a jamais réussi à la retrouver...Peut-être était-ce le destin qui le punissait pour avoir fait de mauvais choix à propos de Rin...

Rin fixa le youkai d'un air désolé. Sachant maintenant qu'il l'avait cherchée partout, elle se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas aimer le fait que ce soit son demi-frère qui se soit occupé d'elle.

«Sesshomaru-sama, j'ai besoin de savoir...Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu à mes seize ans, tel que vous aviez convenu avec Kaede?»

Il leva un sourcil.

«Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant de cette entente...». Il prit un instant pour peser ses mots. «Je suis bel et bien revenu, tel que convenu avec la gouvernante. Tu étais absente cette journée-là. Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu.»

«Ah bon?»

«Tu dois le savoir, Rin...ta gouvernante était déjà à l'époque très malade...Sesshomaru se rappela de cette triste journée...

_«Sesshomaru-sama, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?», s'enquit la vieille femme, avant de tousser de tout son saoul à l'intérieur de son coude._

_«...Vous savez pourquoi», dit froidement le youkai, en tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, à la recherche de Rin. «Où est-elle?»_

_«Elle n'est pas ici»_

_Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil, l'air intrigué._

_«Elle fait un court voyage à Kyoto avec ses amis de l'école. Elle ne sera pas de retour avant mercredi», répondit la femme, l'air évasive. Elle retourna à ses chaudrons comme si de rien n'était._

_«...Vous saviez pourtant que je viendrais aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne pas en avoir informée Rin?», questionna le youkai qui perdait graduellement sa patience._

_«...Sesshomaru-sama...vous vous souvenez sans doute de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai conseillé de laisser Rin vivre parmi les humains le reste de son enfance...»_

_«Venez-en au fait»_

_«...Rin vous a attendu toute son enfance, sans jamais profiter de l'instant présent. Seulement depuis quelques mois, elle s'est fait de véritables amis et commence à comprendre de quelle façon elle peut trouver le bonheur parmi les siens. Je crois hélas qu'il est encore trop tôt pour la laisser choisir sa destinée», articula Kaede avant de tousser de nouveau._

_Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils, l'air sceptique._

_«Et pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter. Si tel que vous le dites, Rin a attendu mon retour depuis plusieurs années, ne serait-ce pas la bonne décision de lui donner ce qu'elle souhaite?»_

_Kaede toussait toujours, elle semblait manquer d'air. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier pour se couler un verre d'eau, mais elle ne pouvait pas tromper Sesshomaru. Ce dernier était resté de marbre, même s'il avait senti l'odeur de sang provenant de la manche de la gouvernante. _

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison de la vieille femme, il remarqua une aura imperceptible pour les humains, mais perceptible par un youkai de sa trempe. Une aura de mort s'émanait de la vieille femme. Elle en avait peut-être pour...quelques mois...un ou deux ans tout au plus..._

_La réalité le frappa soudainement. La vieille femme ne voulait sans doute pas vivre les derniers instants de sa courte existence en pleine solitude. Elle n'en avait sans doute pas glissé mot à Rin..._

_«Kaede...vous avancez en âge...», débuta Sesshomaru avec diplomatie._

_«...J'ai une mauvaise journée, c'est tout! Mon état n'a rien à voir avec mes conseils, Sesshomaru-sama», lança sèchement Kaede._

_Sesshomaru n'insista pas._

_«Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de laisser deux ans de plus à Rin. Revenez à ses dix huit ans. Elle ne sera pas majeure, mais sera suffisamment mature pour faire ses propres choix. Vous savez que Rin a eu une enfance difficile, il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour faire confiance aux siens. Laissez-lui la chance de profiter de cette confiance renouvelée avant de lui imposer ce dilemme...»_

Sesshomaru n'était pas dupe, même s'il savait qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans les dires de la vieille femme, il savait également qu'elle avait probablement plus besoin de Rin que Rin avait besoin d'elle. Il connaissait également la bonté d'âme de sa protégée. Si cette dernière savait dans quel état était sa tutrice, elle refuserait probablement de partir avec lui, et aussi tentante fût cette possibilité, il savait que Rin lui en voudrait s'il s'abstenait de lui dire la vérité. Il avait donc acquiescé à la demande de la gouvernante et s'était entendu pour revenir auprès de Rin à ses dix-huit ans. Hélas...ce jour n'est jamais venu...le corps de la vieille l'a trahie et cette dernière a poussé son dernier souffle un peu plus d'un an plus tard, alors que Rin n'avait que dix-sept ans... moment au cours duquel cette dernière avait été prise aux dépourvues et qu'elle avait été hébergée par Kagome et Inu-Yasha, jusqu'à ce qu'elle débute ses études à l'université.

«Sesshomaru-sama?», le rappela à l'ordre Rin.

«...Résumons ainsi. Lorsque je suis venu te chercher, j'ai compris que ta gouvernante avait besoin de toi et j'ai convenu avec elle de revenir deux ans plus tard. Hélas, plusieurs circonstances défavorables m'ont empêché de te retrouver quand Kaede est morte», expliqua le youkai.

Il remarqua soudain que Rin semblait émue, un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

«Kaede-sama...elle se faisait toujours rassurante sur son état de santé...jusqu'à la fin...Elle voulait sincèrement vivre jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez...»

Elle se tourna vers Sesshomaru.

«Toutes ces années, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez oubliée...mais c'est par compassion pour Kaede que vous n'êtes pas revenu me chercher?»

«...»

«...Je suis désolée Sesshomaru-sama. Je n'aurais jamais dû perdre confiance en vous...»

«Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ma négligence t'a mise dans une position difficile...»

«Et oh! Sesshomaru-sama! Rin!»

La jeune femme sursauta et tourna la tête. Ayame se tenait sur le balcon, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

«Les gens à l'intérieur veulent porter un toast à l'hôte de la soirée!»

Sesshomaru hocha la tête et se leva. Il tendit une main à Rin. Elle l'accepta volontiers.

…

Peu de temps après que les convives eurent levé leur verre à l'unisson. Un pianiste commença à jouer de multiples mélodies, ce qui en incita plusieurs à danser gracieusement au son de la musique. Rin en profitait plutôt pour parler de tout et de rien avec Sesshomaru, discutant de ses études, jusqu'à la soupe qu'elle promettait de faire pour aider Jaken-sama à se sentir mieux, tout cela, sous le regard de plusieurs invités, certains, intéressés, d'autres un peu envieux.

Kagura fixa le couple avec envie.

«Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi cette fillette semble captiver autant Sesshomaru? Qu'a-t-elle de si fascinant?», s'enquit-elle à Naraku.

«Il faut croire que tu es trop vieille pour lui, Kagura», lança-t-il d'un air narquois.

«J'en ai marre. Sesshomaru me devait une danse, je vais aller la réclamer», s'énerva Kagura en se dirigeant vers le couple. Sesshomaru était de dos à elle. Rin fut la première à l'apercevoir.

«Madame Kagura!», s'exclama-t-elle. «Comment allez-vous?»

«Bien bien, madame Rin», lança-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. «Je viens hélas vous réclamer Sesshomaru. Ce dernier me doit une danse depuis trop longtemps!»

«Oh vraiment?», s'enquit Rin avec intérêt, qui ne remarqua pas la façon dont Sesshomaru refoula un soupir d'exaspération.

«Alors, Sesshomaru?», s'enquit Kagura en l'attrapant par le bras.

«Allez, Sesshomaru-sama! Allez danser avec madame Kagura!», s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, remarquant à peine le manque d'enthousiasme du youkai.

Ce dernier, n'osant pas déplaire à Rin, suivit Kagura sans rechigner. Quel effet cette jeune femme avait sur lui...

«Rin...tu viens de pousser Sesshomaru à sa propre mort!», s'exclama Kohaku, qui passait à côté de Rin avec un plateau de canapés.

«Hein? Mais de quoi parles-tu?», s'enquit Rin naïvement.

«Sesshomaru...regarde-le...on dirait qu'il a envie de tuer depuis qu'il est parti valser avec Kagura», dit-il en fixant le couple avec amusement. Rin suivit son regard.

«Vraiment? C'est étrange...Je me rappelle avoir déjà rencontré Kagura quand j'étais plus jeune. Je trouvais qu'ils faisaient un joli couple...», commenta Rin avec un brin de déception.

«Vraiment?»

«Kagura a clairement le béguin sur lui»

«Ce n'est pas réciproque, j'ai l'impression», commenta Kohaku, en tendant une coupe à Rin.

«...Dommage», souffla Rin.

«Je crois que Sesshomaru a d'autres priorités...notamment s'assurer que je reste à un périmètre de 500 mètres de toi», lança le jeune homme en fixant le youkai, l'air inquiet.

«...Vraiment...quelle est cette histoire en toi et Sesshomaru», s'enquit Rin curieusement.

«La question est plutôt...quelle est cette histoire entre TOI et Sesshomaru», rétorqua Kohaku. «Je dois y aller...»

«Pourquoi?»

«Il me fusille encore du regard...»

Rin tourna la tête pour regarder Sesshomaru, mais il était déjà trop tard, on dirait qu'il prétendait parler cordialement avec Kagura.

«Kohaku...»

«Allez à plus tard!», dit-il en s'enfuyant.

Rin le regarda s'éloigner avec une légère déception, avant de nouveau tourner la tête vers le youkai. Cette fois, elle le prit en flagrant délit à lui jeter un regard en coin. Elle prit un instant pour regarder le couple valser, s'imaginant brièvement être à la place de Kagura. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé que Sesshomaru soit son prince, et elle sa princesse? Elle sourit avec amusement et ses joues tournèrent au rose, tandis qu'elle se rappelait de ses heureux moments.

Elle avait rêvé de lui toute sa jeunesse, jusqu'au moment fatidique où Kaede est morte...moment où elle s'était crue abandonnée...Elle les admira encore quelques instants et se dirigea ensuite vers le piano. Le pauvre musicien avait l'air épuisé.

«Vous avez l'air plutôt fatigué, monsieur...vous souhaitez que je prenne la relève?», s'enquit gentiment Rin.

«Heu...et bien...je ne crois pas que je suis censé...» Le pianiste regarda à gauche et à droite, craignant quelconque forme de représailles.

«Allons allons...je suis habituée de jouer le piano et Sesshomaru me connait bien, il ne sera pas en colère contre vous, même si vous prenez une petite pause!», s'exclama-t-elle.

«Oh...alors vous êtes Rin?», s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

«Oui, c'est bien moi...on se connait?»

«Non...mais on parle beaucoup de vous ce soir. Bon, prenez bien soin de piano du maître. Je reviens dans quelques minutes!»

«Ne vous en faites pas!»

«Merci beaucoup madame!», dit-il joyeusement en se dirigeant vers le comptoir de rafraichissement.

Rin s'assit au piano et testa le son de l'instrument sous ses doigts. Satisfaite...mais n'étant pas une musicienne professionnelle, elle commença une mélodie...la première et la seule mélodie que Sesshomaru lui avait apprise au piano avant qu'elle ne suive quelques cours...une mélodie simple, mais qu'elle adorait, tranquille et douce...elle l'avait joué des milliers de fois en pensant à Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes de la chanson.

«Quelque chose ne va pas, Sesshomaru», s'enquit Kagura.

«...La...sonate au clair de la lune...», murmura Sesshomaru, l'air fasciné.

«Oui bien sûr, un fameux air de Beethoven...»

Sesshomaru fit tourner sa compagne et en profita pour jeter un ?il au pianiste. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme frêle aux cheveux d'un brun presque noir, la petite robe de nymphe...

...Rin...

Son doigté auparavant maladroit s'était transformé en une magnifique habileté, toute en nuance et en beauté, comme si elle s'était entraînée toute sa vie pour qu'il l'entende.

...Rin, sa petite protégée pétillante et maladroite avait sublimé ses quelques petits défauts pour devenir une femme exquise. Aussi égoïste cela pouvait paraître, il était heureux de ne jamais être devenu une figure paternelle pour la petite orpheline sans abris qui l'avait accompagné dans ses plus grands déboires...il était fasciné par la femme qu'elle était en train de devenir. Jamais une personne n'avait éveillé un tel intérêt chez lui...et surtout pas une femme. Il avait renoncé il y a bien longtemps à l'idée d'avoir un c?ur.

«Encore elle?», s'enquit Kagura. «Elle est plutôt habile pour attirer votre attention», commenta la youkai avec ennui.

«...»

«Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial Sesshomaru? Pourquoi semblez-vous si captivé par elle? Elle est si innocente...si différente de vous...», souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

«Rin est vraie, elle est pure...», lança Sesshomaru.

La chanson arrivait à une fin.

«Et surtout, elle était déjà à mes côtés bien avant que quiconque dans cette pièce ne sache que j'étais toujours en vie, après les déboires de mon empire...», dit-il en s'immobilisant. «Elle est la seule dans cette pièce qui ne soit pas là à cause de ma richesse», termina-t-il sèchement.

…

Rin termina la sonate au clair de lune et reçut quelques applaudissements polis, des convives qui s'étaient aperçus de sa présence au piano. Le musicien retrouva son instrument, avec un sourire satisfait.

«Vous êtes une très bonne remplaçante, madame Rin!»

«Oh merci!», dit-elle, tout sourire.

«Allez danser maintenant!», s'exclama le pianiste à la rigolade.

«Pour ça, j'aurais besoin d'un partenaire!», s'exclama-t-elle avec amusement. Son visage retrouva son sérieux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Sesshomaru était tout juste derrière elle. Silencieusement, il lui tendit gracieusement sa main, que Rin fixa avec surprise. Elle lui lança un sourire timide, et sans un mot de plus, posa sa main dans la sienne, et se laissa diriger vers la piste de danse.

Le pianiste semblait inspiré par le numéro de Rin et se lança lui aussi dans une mélodie douce et enveloppante. Rin rougit d'embarras lorsqu'elle constata que c'était le genre de chanson qui nécessitait des deux partenaires qu'ils soient très près l'un de l'autre.

Elle sentit la main de Sesshomaru se poser dans le bas de son dos, et l'autre se glissa dans la sienne. Elle plaça son bras autour du coup de Sesshomaru. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui, et vira à l'écarlate, lorsqu'elle aperçut son regard d'ambre sur elle. Elle tourna la tête.

«Que se passe-t-il Rin, cette danse te gêne?», s'enquit Sesshomaru en lui parlant doucement à l'oreille.

«...Un peu...», avoua Rin. «C'est la première fois que je participe à ce genre de danse...», dit-elle, dans l'espoir de s'expliquer.

«Vraiment? La première fois?», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

«...Oui...»

«Et qu'en est-il de ce garçon...Kohaku...il ne t'a jamais invité à...»

«Bien sûr que non! Enfin... non...l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée», répondit-elle avec gêne. Pourquoi Sesshomaru faisait-il une telle fixation avec Kohaku?

«...Mais tu aimerais bien...», s'enquit Sesshomaru.

«Grand Dieu non! Je ne saurais pas quoi lui répondre!», s'exclama Rin. «Kohaku est un ami, c'est tout. Je serais plutôt en mauvaise posture s'il s'imaginait autre chose...»

«Ah bon...mais...tu n'es plus une gamine, maintenant. Il doit bien y avoir au moins un garçon qui a attiré ton attention», continua Sesshomaru.

Rin commençait à croire que Sesshomaru avait peut-être bu trop de champagne...Pourquoi était-il aussi fasciné par sa vie amoureuse et pourquoi? Ce n'était pas son genre de s'intéresser à des questions aussi frivoles.

«...Si vous voulez tout savoir, vous allez être déçu. Ma vie amoureuse est aussi excitante que celle d'une nonne», lança Rin avec exaspération. Elle aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son protecteur, qui semblait légèrement amusé par sa remarque.

«Rin a des exigences très sévères alors», murmura Sesshomaru. «Je vois plusieurs membres de la gent masculine qui t'observent...»

«Arrêtez...c'est vous que tout le monde regarde», rétorqua Rin. «Moi je vois surtout quelques dames me fusiller du regard...»

«Elles sont envieuses...», débuta Sesshomaru.

«Elles rêvent d'être à ma place», continua Rin.

«Je crois plutôt qu'elles rêveraient d'être aussi belles que toi», lança Sesshomaru, qui se surprit lui-même d'être aussi direct.

Il sentit la température de sa compagne gagner quelques degrés. Les yeux embarrassés de la jeune femme croisèrent le doux regard d'ambre. Elle se mit à contempler ses pieds.

«Vous n'êtes pas sérieux...», murmura Rin.

«Je suis très sérieux, Rin...», chuchota-t-il.

«Il y a beaucoup beaucoup de femmes qui sont beaucoup plus jolies que moi ici», dit-elle nerveusement, n'arrivant pas à assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

«...Je ne suis pas de cet avis...», dit-il sincèrement. «Tu es un diamant brut, la plus belle d'entre toutes. J'espère seulement que tu n'aies pas d'objections au fait que je ne laisse personne d'autre danser avec toi ce soir», lui chuchota-t-il. Normalement, il se serait giflé lui-même un millier de fois pour avoir prononcé de pareilles imbécilités, mais ce soir, il n'était pas lui-même, il avait retrouvé sa Rin et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

La jeune femme, malgré ses joues écarlates d'embarras, lui lança un sourire radieux, de pur bonheur. Rin se rappela à cet instant précis pourquoi aucun homme ne l'intéressait.

«Je suis tout à fait étonnée que vous vous donniez la peine de me demander ma permission!», dit-elle avec surprise.

«Tu sais bien que je serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre ton gré», souffla-t-il à son oreille, profitant de cet instant pour humer le parfum de sa douce protégée. Il sentit la tête de Rin se poser sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant combien de temps? Nul ne le sait...jusqu'à la fin de la soirée certainement, tous les deux hypnotisés par la présence de l'autre, comme deux âmes s?urs s'étant perdues de vue pendant un millénaire.

Quelques convives partirent en fin de soirée. D'autres, les visiteurs, restèrent pour la nuit, dans l'indifférence la plus totale de Sesshomaru. Presque toutes les lumières étaient désormais éteintes dans la salle de séjour, mais Rin jouait encore quelques morceaux de piano, à la demande de son protecteur. Malgré l'heure tardive, son c?ur battait la chamade, sous les yeux de Sesshomaru.

Tous les souvenirs négatifs s'étaient évaporés, son seul souhait étant de le rendre heureux, si heureux qu'il ne veuille plus jamais la quitter...

...Elle rêvait de nouveau de rester avec lui... pour toujours...

...Fin de chapitre...

Et hop! C'est tout pour l'instant! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Je crois que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier...celui où Rin et Sesshomaru constateront qu'ils ont tous deux une vie loin l'un de l'autre...feront-ils des compromis pour rester ensemble ou se diront-ils adieu de nouveau?

Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre! ;)


End file.
